


The Life-Shaper

by Rainbowhawk1993



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Lizard sex, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowhawk1993/pseuds/Rainbowhawk1993
Summary: Witness the coupling aeons in the making: The Red Prince and the Red Princess. Witness them fulfill their destiny of the conception of a new world. And witness the sorrow of love stolen and the fallout of deception revealed. (One shot. Rated Explicit for smut ;))
Relationships: Red Prince/ Sadha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Life-Shaper

"How much further, oh prince of princes?" the elf asked.

The Red Prince's his eyes wandered around to observe the surroundings. It looked familiar, so very familiar. After a minute, his eyes locked onto a path to the left of the road they walked.

_Yes. This is the way!_

"We're close," he said with a grand smile on his face. "So very close."

He walked down the path with a row of trees on the left while a rock wall was on the right. His heart began to race. All the dreams were coming true.

"Yes. Yes. It should be…"

He rounded a bend and gasped. There they were. Two Ancient Empire guards standing at attention guarding an entrance to a camp within the rock wall.

_She's here! She must be here!_

The Red Prince hastily approached the soldiers. The one on the right took notice but kept his gaze straight ahead.

"Are you the Red Prince?" he asked.

The Red Prince inhaled through his nostrils and replied proudly.

"Indeed, I am," the Red Prince replied.

"You may proceed."

The soldiers moved their spears aside. He was close now. He could feel it. Just inside the camp was the one who was calling him. He stepped past the guards. But then he stopped. He turned around to see the other lizard who accompanied him in his travels. This was his chance to show her the future of lizardkin. He could convince her to come to his side and ensure lizards would be the dominant species of Rivellon, never to be trifled with ever again.

The Red Prince reached out and beckoned his lizard compatriot to follow him. But before she could take a step, the guards crossed their spears.

"Only the Red Prince may enter," the other soldier said.

_Oh dear…_

"I assure you she is no threat," the Red Prince said. "She is kin."

"Our orders are to allow you and only you to enter, your majesty," the soldier replied. "No one else."

_Well that's unfortunate._

"I apologize for this inconvenience," he said to his compatriot. "Perhaps when I have concluded my business here, I can convince these two to allow you to enter."

She raised her brows putting her hands on her hips.

"How long is this going to take?" she asked.

The Red Prince looked behind him at the camp. He knew he wanted to take his time, but not too much time to let his chance at Divinity slip away.

"I'd say it'll take an hour at the least," he said. "Maybe two."

She shared looks with the Human and Elf that accompanied them on the Red Prince's journey. In the back of his head, he was worried leaving the female lizard in the company of the lesser beings would hinder his persuasion. But at the same time, he didn't want to force suspicion in her. He looked to the trees and the sky above.

"How's about you take a nice stroll while I attend to my business here?"

He then remembered a small detail from his dreams. He pointed down the path that lead further along the rock wall.

"If I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure there's a nice place to rest around the corner there. You and the others deserve some fresh air after what just happened."

The lizard looked to the others who shared the same look. Eventually, she gave the Red Prince a convinced smirk.

"Alright. We'll be back in an hour. Hopefully, I can see what you've spent your life trying to find."

The Red Prince replied with a smug grin.

"You won't be disappointed."

He turned around and proceeded down the path into the camp. He looked around seeing several tents and around a dozen soldiers walking around the camp, some giving notice to his presence. But where was…

"Are you the proclaimed Red Prince?"

The Red Prince turned around to see two lizards standing before a wagon. One was another soldier standing at attention. When the Red Prince looked at the person the soldier was accompanying, his eyes widened.

_It is She!_

Standing before him was the very person he had dreamed of since birth. She wore a beautiful and elegant velvet dress. The fabric concealed the shape of her body, but not the color of her scales that covered her arms and legs. It was unmistakable. She wore the same crimson scales he did.

Atop her head rested a golden headpiece that kept all but her eyes and mouth concealed. When the Red Prince looked through the mask into the woman's sapphire eyes, he knew it was her.

"My sweet lady, it is an honor!"

He kneeled before her, holding a single hand up to her. When he felt the delicate scales of her hand touch his, he courteously kissed her hand. He looked up to see her smile with content.

"You do not disappoint, my prince," her voice was as gentle as the wings of a dove yet had an elegance and poise of a cobra, ready to strike at any moment. "You are every bit the gentleman they said you'd be."

The Red Prince stood up and took a moment to look deep into her sapphire eyes.

"And you are every bit as beautiful as I imagined," the Red Prince replied. "Dreams cannot deliver any justice of how lovely you truly are, Sadha."

Her lips curled in surprise. She took a step closer to the Red Prince.

"How very pleasurable, is it not, to finally meet in the flesh?"

The Red Prince replied with a nod. She started to walk a slow circle around him.

"For it is very much in the flesh that we must meet after all. Become one."

She reached out and gracefully ran her hand across the Red Prince's chin. She spoke with a sensual wisp.

"Ur-father, life-shaper: that is what the goddess called you. How good of you, dear prince, that you have come to shape life in me."

She stopped her circle and moved her body against his. She wrapped her arm around his neck and moved her mouth against his ear. She whispered.

"Let us forget for a moment all the forces that drove us here, shall we, my prince?"

She raised her free hand toward the wagon.

"Let us think of nothing but ourselves, one amid a nest of satin. You and I, we know each other like only true lovers do. So, at long last let us become lovers."

The Red Prince brought his ember eyes over to see the corner of hers. His mouth moved against her check as he grinned.

"Yes," he said softly into her ear. "At long last we shall become lovers."

The Red Prince felt her grin grow through his cheek. Slowly she pulled her head away keeping her gaze locked into the Prince's ember eyes. Her endearing smile just about melted his heart. She looked over at the soldier who stood by her side when the Red Prince arrived. The soldier nodded and proceeded to another part of the camp.

Sadha took the Red Prince's hand and lead him toward the satin nest. The short walk felt like an eternity. All the Red Prince could see in that eternity was the place where he'd make history with the conception of a new world. His heart raced with anticipation every step of the way.

When they reached the door, the Red Prince bowed before the Red Princess. He reached up and grasping the handle opening the door. Sadha smiled as she stepped through the door, gently stroking his cheek. With her inside, he closed the door, leaving the outside world behind them.

When he looked around him, he felt he was home again. The windows of the wagon were covered only letting the soft light of candles illuminate the room. The scent of incense filled his nostrils, invoking familiar sensual feelings within him. He looked to see Sadha resting luxuriously amongst large pillows. It was indeed a satin nest. One that invited him to come closer and forget all the worries that lay on the outside. After days of slaying filthy humans and monsters alike, he had found true reprieve at last.

The Red Prince undid the restraints of his gauntlets and let both drop to the floor. Once his hands were free, he took off his shield and sword belt, placing them aside. When he looked over at Sadha, she smiled. She brought up her finger, beckoning him to come to her. The Red Prince obeyed her command. He lay down next to her amongst the pillows. For a while, they stared into each other's eyes, letting their desire grow with every passing breath. It was slow, but they had time. She broke their locked gaze to look down at one of the pillows embroiled with a mythical scene. The Red Prince recognized it.

"Visha," he said.

"' _twas then he came to Oram, and slew the seven-headed snake,_

 _And Seven wives they brought him, for him to leave or take._ "

He looked up at Sadha who spoke the verse of the poem. Sadha exhaled a chuckle and rolled her eyes.

"I was never very fond of that verse actually."

She returned her gaze to him with an inquisitive look in her eyes. She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek.

"But tell me, how would you like to be remembered? As a hero or a lover?"

The two words hung in the air between them. He looked down to see the Red Princess's tail lazily resting on his knee. He contemplated the question, looking at the image of Visha in the fabric. Would the people know him for his heroic deeds once he had become the sole god of this world slaying his own monsters? Or would he want to be remembered for his eternal love for the woman laying before him and the children she would bare? He spoke his answer.

"I would have chosen to be remembered as a hero as my old self."

The Red Prince crawled closer to her. He brought his hands up and grasped the sides of her head piece. The Red Princess closed her eyes, offering no resistance. He lifted it off and placed it away in the corner of the nest. He looked to see the uncovered face of his soulmate. She unfurled her frill and opened her eyes. It was a mesmerizing sight. The Red Prince felt hypnotized by her gaze. He crept closer, slowly taking hold of her hand once again.

"But after this day, meeting the woman of my dreams, there is no doubt in my mind that my destiny is to be a lover."

He kissed her hand, locking his earnest and passionate gaze upon her own. Her unobstructed face responded with a rush of color darkening her already red scales.

"Is that so? I must say you surprise me. But then again, I always suspected a bit of the poet behind the potentate; the sentimentalist behind the strategist."

She brought her hands to both of his cheeks and stared deeply into them

"I do so enjoy being proven right."

Her voice and her touch enveloped him, sending shivers of ecstasy throughout his body. His desire grew. He brought both of his hands and cupped her face the same way she did with his. He leaned in and brought his lips to hers. Just like that of a goddess, it was long and sweet as rosewater. The Red Prince pulled away, licking his lips imbued with her sweet taste. She smiled with satisfaction.

"Kiss me again, sweet prince," she said.

The Red Prince obeyed her. This time, they savored it. Their slender tongues twirled between their mouths in a dance for dominance. While that happened, the Red Prince brought his hand and placed it on Sadha's exposed knee. At first, she didn't seem to notice. But when he ran his hand up the length of her thigh, he could feel her moan through their lips. She gently parted their kiss, their tongues the last things to part ways. She opened her eyes and locked her gaze on the Red Prince once again. She placed her hand on the plated armor covering his strong bicep. The Red Prince responded by stopping his exploring hand at her inner thigh, making a soft circling motion with his thumb. Sadha responded with a gentle coo, leaning in to whisper into his ear.

"Undress…"

But instead of obeying her command, he brought his other hand around her and cupped the back of her head. He moved his lips to her ear.

"I may need a little help with that," he whispered.

She chuckled and broke out of the Prince's embrace. She gracefully moved her slender body behind him. On his knees, the Red Prince held out his arm as she undid the buckles that held his armor together. One-by-one, each buckle was undone until it fell off his bare arm, landing onto the soft pillows to the side. With his scales exposed, Sadha ran her hands down the length of his muscular arm, kissing the muscles next to his shoulder. He leaned his neck in and gave a small peck above her eye. She replied with a soft moan.

He lifted his right arm and the same thing happened. Sadha crawled elegantly behind him and got to work removing the buckles one-by-one. As she did, she rubbed his scales with the same sensual motions. Next was the armor on his tail. He kept his tail still as she undid the straps and, like the armor on his arms, the pieces were discarded leaving his bare scales for her to see. Once his tail was free, he teasingly lifted it and wrapped it around Sadha's waste. She gave him a mocking 'how dare you' look which he replied with his smug grin. She grinned accompanied by a hum from her lips.

She crawled out of his tail's embrace to kneel in front of the half-undressed prince. She placed her hands on his chest piece and gently pushed the Red Prince back. He put his legs out in front of him as he sat on his bottom. Sadha moved down to his boots. Like his arms and tail, Sadha methodically removed each piece of armor from his boots all the way to the top of his thighs. All the while giving occasional sensual touches the Prince approved of with gentle hums.

With his legs finished, Sadha beckoned him closer. He obeyed her bring himself to his knees again. Once again, she leaned in and placed her hands on his chest piece. This time, she slid her hands behind his shoulder under his cap. She found the buckle and undid it while her body pressed against his metal armor. Once she undid the shoulder, she moved down to the bottom corner one. As she did, the Red Prince gently placed his hands onto her back. Without pulling her closer, he gently rubbed his fingers across the fabric pressed against her scales. She hummed with content as she undid the lower restraint. She pulled back still in the Prince's arms and did the same to the other side. Once all four buckles were undone, both he and she lifted the heaviest piece off his shoulders. They discarded the armor and the cape attached to it. All that was left of the metal was the codpiece covered in laces of cloth. This time, Sadha moved in close to the Prince, their bodies pressed against each other. She nestled her snout against his and looked deep into his eyes as she continued her task. Her hands rested at the base of his tail, reaching under the fabrics to find the last restraint. She undid it and the piece loosened. While still against her, the Red Prince maneuvered his legs and tail allowing the final piece of protective gear to be discarded. All that was left was his undershirt that kept his chest safe from the cold metal that had covered him. Sadha pulled away and wasted no time unbuttoning it. Once unbuttoned, she placed her hands onto his muscular abdomen and ran them up his chest, his shirt rustling over her wrists. The Red Prince moved his arms up and allowed her to slide the last piece of clothing from him. It was finished.

Sadha gazed upon the pure form of her lover. She was not disappointed. He was indeed a warrior. She could not only see but feel the strength of his form from where she sat. From the hardened surface of his abdomen to the strong form of his thighs and biceps. Truly a form worthy of a lover. But most importantly, she saw how much he craved her from one feature. Without his codpiece, she saw his manhood emerge from within him, eager to fulfill its purpose with her. She exhaled as feelings of anticipation entered her. She was eager to have him.

Before anything happened though, the Red Prince brought his hands onto her slender arms. He held them against the sides of her body. She was unable to move them. When she looked into the eyes of her lover, she could see the craving of a predator eyeing his prey. With his strength, he moved her to the edge of the nest, painlessly resting her against the wall.

He pressed his body against hers, her dress separating their bare scales. With her body pinned against his, he released his grip from her arms. He maneuvered his arms down to her thighs. He ran his hands up the sides of her body, the fabric of her dress folding under his wrists. She lifted her arms and folded her frill allowing the dress to be removed. The Red Prince tossed it aside and grasped her again, this time on the sides of her ribcage. He looked deep into her eyes. He could see the desire she had for him from within them. But before he could move in to kiss her again, she looked down to see the last bit of clothing that needed to be removed. Her loincloth. The Red Prince slide his hands down the sides of her body to reach the base of her tail. With gentle precision, he undid the final restraint and slipped the last article of clothing off her.

It was finished. Nothing could now get in the way of them becoming one and fulfilling their destiny. With his grip firm on her sides, the Red Prince led her back to the center of the nest with him. With their gaze locked with each other, they lay on their sides atop the pillows again. They each ran their hands over each other, memorizing every curve of their bodies.

"How unbearably beautiful it is, having to dream no longer," she said.

She cupped her hand behind his head and pulled him closer to her.

"Make love to me, my prince."

She closed her eyes and presented her lips to him. She slowly leaned closer, anticipating his lips to join hers. But to her surprised, she felt a single finger land on her lips. She opened her eyes. The Red Prince wore a teasing smile.

"First things first," he said.

He pulled his finger away from her lips and leaned his head to the side of her neck. He pressed his lips against her sales, with the tip of his tongue between them. Slowly, he moved his lips down the side of her long, slender neck. His tongue tasted the sweetness of rosewater once again. All the while Sadha moaned with extasy and approval.

Though female lizards didn't have mammary glands like the warm-blooded races, the area where the breasts would be was still a sensual spot for them. The prince took his time moving back and forth across her upper chest. As he did, Sadha leaned her head back into her pillow while arched her body, brushing her belly against his bare chest.

When he had his fill, he continued his journey down her body. He placed his hands on her hips when he arrived at his next destination; her belly. He took his time and vigorously kissed it. For underneath the scales he grazed his lips over was where new life would be created with his help. Sadha brought her legs together, her knees locking onto her mate's hips as his tongue continued to feast on her belly.

When he finished, he took a slight detour up the side of her thigh. After a long lick with his slender tongue, he looked up at the face of his lover. Her head rustled against her pillow, jolting from the surges of pleasure. She lifted her head and looked down at him. He could see she was vulnerable. Now was the time to attack.

He maneuvered his arms under her legs, bringing his hands to where her thighs met her hips. He locked his grip ensuring her legs would never close. He closed his eyes and moved his maw forward. When his lips arrived at the spot between her legs, he could hear his lover moan so loud it was almost a scream. The sound, along with the pleasing smell of her body, invigored him. He moved his lips against her womanhood, feeling the soft folds between her plum scales.

He felt his lover's tail wrap around his upper torso, holding him in place. It was the confirmation he needed to move to phase two. His tongue emerged, plunging into the entrance of her forge. His lover arched her back, propping herself up with her elbows. She grasped at the pillows around her, her body tensing from the waves of extasy he injected into her.

Steadily, he bobbed his head, building a steady rhythm. Sadha threw her head back, panting wildly. Every exhale was a loud moan. He had found the perfect tune. He felt Sadha's tail tighten around him, telling him her end was coming. It was time to deal the final blow. He increased this rhythm, moving his lips and tongue harder and harder.

"Yes! Yes! Ye – ah-"

One final bob of his head and stoke of his tongue.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

What was five seconds felt like an eternity frozen in time. When it passed, he felt her entire body slacken. Her tail released him, lazily folding onto the floor. The prince withdrew his maw, traces of her womanhood still coating his lips. He crawled up Sadha's limp body, setting himself next to her. She placed her hands on the top of her breast and womanhood, slowly recovering from his handywork. She cracked her eyes open and turned her head to her lover.

"Sweet Seven. Now I know why they call you the all-conqueror." her voice expressed pure gratitude.

She pulled her limp body up and placed her hands on the side of his neck. She looked deep into his eyes. All the exhaustion had disappeared and was replaced with even more desire than before.

"Now show me why they call you the life-shaper."

Her voice crackled with desperation.

"Go on, make love to me!"

The Red Prince smiled with satisfaction. Her defenses were torn asunder. She wanted him. She desired him. She begged for him. It was the time to unleash his passion and fulfill his true desire.

"Your wish is my command."

He wrapped his strong arms around her. With strength and grace, he pulled himself to his knees and pulled her up from the pillows to his bare chest. He brought his coated lips to hers and devoured her. She placed her hands on the back of his head and neck. His tongue wrestled with hers in her maw. She gave no resistance and allowed him to take control. When he finished, he hastily pulled his lips away and started kissing her neck. She gasped for air followed yet again by a moan of extasy as she felt her lover's tongue taste her scales again. He ran his hands up and down her back, sending shivers down her spine.

He continued his pattern until she felt him hesitate. A critical error. She took the opportunity, putting her weight forward and forcing the Red Prince onto his bottom. She maneuvered her hands onto his shoulders, forcing him to lay down. When the Red Prince opened his eyes, she could see what he wanted. The time for foreplay was over. It was time for the Red Prince and the Red Princess to fulfill their destiny.

Sadha maneuvered her legs of over his waist. When she was in position, the Red Prince took ahold of her hips. Their bodies shuttered in anticipation. This was it. Sadha lowered herself, allowing the Red Prince to enter her. The lovers reared their heads back as they gasped from the surge of ecstasy. There was no going back now. They were going to see this through. She rolled her hips up and down, causing the Red Prince to grit his teeth and pant with every motion. She slowly increased the rhythm until she felt his grip tighten on her hips. She had found the perfect spot. Together, they moved in harmony. Their breathing and their hearts beat in unison. Every thrust sent shivers of ecstasy through out each other's bodies.

The Red Prince felt the fires of passion build within him. It built until he felt it overtake him. Nothing remained of his conscious except the desire of his draconic blood to fulfill his most primal desire; to bring glory back to the lizards. With swift but graceful speed, he sat up, bringing his lips up to hers. As her consumed her again, her brought his hands behind her holding her close to his body. He then lifted her off the ground, keeping himself within her. In response, she wrapped her legs around his waist. With his strength, he leaned in and brought her down face up onto the pillows. He placed his hands firmly onto the floor and begun his powerful thrusts into her. She gasped with every thrust, offering no resistance once again. She placed her hands onto the base of his tail, feeling his muscles move with every thrust. Behind them, their tails intertwined with one another, locking the lovers together, never to be broken until their task was finished.

The Red Prince closed his eyes. He saw the glorious Empire reborn into something truly magnificent. It stretched from the sands of the homeland and across the seas. And standing above it all was he and his believed. And flying above them were their children, bringing glory to their lands.

He groaned deeply as he increased his thrusts. Faster and faster. Harder and harder. Again, and again and again until…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The lovers reared their heads back as the final blow was struck. He let out a cry one would be forgiven to think was the roar of a dragon while she wailed in ecstasy. He unleashed his fire and she felt it flow into her. Their bodies and souls convulsed, releasing every ounce of energy into each other. For what felt like an eternity, time was irrelevant. All they felt was the furthest reaches of the mortal realm.

Once the eternity ended, the Red Prince inhaled sharply as he felt his strength leave him. He panted as exhaustion took him over. Their interlocked tails slackened and fell limp. He withdrew from her and lay down beside his lover, who breathed with the same exhaustion that took him over.

They lay beside each other, almost in shock, recovering from their lovemaking for a while. Eventually, the Red Prince had regained enough strength to gently crawl to his lover and bring his arm around her. He gently pulled her toward him, bringing his other arm under her and gently holding her with her back against his chest. She hummed softly, happy to be in the embrace of her lover. Her lover who had blessed her with the seed that would shape the future of lizardkind.

She placed her hand over his and gently guided it to her belly. She held it there, having him feel the place where their child would be created. She gently turned her head, brushing her cheek across his. She looked up into her lover's eye.

"Thank you, my love," she said. "I eagerly await the day we witness our child's birth together."

The Red Prince gently placed a kiss on her shoulder then on her neck.

"I promise that I will return to you when the time comes," he said.

"Thank you, my prince," she said. She turned her head away to look at one of the nearby pillows.

"When you leave to finish your journey, take this with you."

She reached under the pillow and pulled out a satin handkerchief. She held it up for him to take into his hand.

"A little something to remember me by."

The Red Prince brought the handkerchief to his nostrils and sniffed it deeply. It was the same scent as her scales. A fine reminder to compel him to complete his quest for Divinity and return to his lover alive. He put the handkerchief aside.

"Thank you, my love," he said. "I will always keep you in my thoughts and dreams, even in the darkest times."

"Thank you, my prince. But for now, please stay with me. The world can wait just a little longer."

The Red Prince smiled.

"As you wish."

He put his hand onto her belly again and she put her hand on top of his. He rested his head on the side of her neck while she rested hers on the pillow. Her tail lay over his hip while his interlaced with hers behind him. They closed their eyes, reveling in the comfort of their lovers' embrace.

"I love you, Sadha," the Red Prince said.

"I love you, too," Sadha replied.

They closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The Red Prince jerked awake at the sound of a warning shout. The comfort of love he felt had disappeared. Outside, he heard clamoring of blades and shouting. He felt Sadha tremble awake in his arms.

"Sadha," he said. "We're in danger. Stay here."

He let go of his love and went for his sword. As soon as he unsheathed his blade, the door of the wagon opened. With no time to prepare, the Red Prince charged and threw himself against the intruder. Both the Red Prince and the attacker emerged from the wagon into the sunlight. With his enemy on his back, the Red Prince brought his blade up and plunged it into the attacker's chest. Just as the attacker's body went limp, another attacker leapt towards the Prince. He withdrew his blade from the body and blocked the attack. The assassin swung in a flurry of blades, but the Prince managed to block all attacks. He turned the tide and started pushing the assassin back. The assassin franticly dodged and blocked the Red Prince's attacks, losing ground quickly. He tried to go on the offensive but made a fatal error. The Red Prince swung a back-handed punch, smacking the assassin on the side of the head. With his opponent vulnerable, the Red Prince plunged his sword straight into the assassin's chest. He gasped and dropped his weapons. His body went limp. The Red Prince kicked his opponent off his blade, the body flopping lifeless onto the ground.

The Red Prince swiveled his head to see if there were anymore attackers. The only thing he saw were the bodies of the guards lying dead on ground around the camp. But then a horrible feeling entered him. He turned around to see a horrific sight. Sadha was on her knees with a knife to her throat. Three of the assassins stood around her, one of them, the leader it seemed, holding the knife. The Prince sharpened his stance ready to fight. From behind him, he heard a familiar voice.

"What's going on here?!"

The Red Prince's compatriots had arrived. But the Red Prince's full attention was on the bastard that held Sadha.

"Let her go, or I will cut you all down where you stand!"

The leader chuckled. He then brought his mouth to Sadha's ear. It angered the Red Prince seeing him touch her.

"My oh my, you didn't tell lover boy anything, did you, dollface? Naughty, naughty!"

At first, the Red Prince didn't react to what the leader said. But the leader brought his full gaze to him.

"You've been played for a fool, little prince," he said. "She's sworn to another!"

_Sworn?_

The Red Prince's eyes widened. Not two hours ago, he had learned what sworn meant from the succubus they helped.

"That's right…" the leader continued. "Your boo is betrothed to a very different kind of king. All she needed from you was a dollop of prophecy juice. I dare say she got it."

"YOU UTTER VILLAIN!" Sadha shouted. The leader adjusted his grip and brought the knife closer to her throat. Her face reacted with fear. The Red Prince sharpened his stance and called out to her.

"Sadha, my sweet. Our meeting has been shrouded in mystery but know that I'll do right by you. Know that I love you!"

Sadha's face showed a moment of relief and comfort. But that feeling was corrupted by the leader's smug response.

"Awww, ain't that as sweet as a bowl full of peaches! Hate to be that guy, but I've got a job to do."

He brought his maw to Sadha's ear again.

"Come princess, time for you and your belly full of litter to crawl back to the king."

"NOOOOAAAUHH!"

Her scream almost broke the Prince. He wanted to charge right in and slay every one of them and save his beloved. But the two assassins standing before her threw smoke bombs, obscuring them from sight. The strategist part of himself managed to keep his emotions from sending him recklessly into the fray without protection. When the smoke cleared, all of them were gone, including Sadha. His heart sank. He saw the wagon door close, presumably where the leader dragged her to. He wanted to get there as soon as possible, but he knew the other assassins were lurking nearby, ready to strike.

Thankfully, his lizard compatriot leapt in front of him and unleashed her Blinding Radiance spell, causing a blinding light to shine from her. Thankfully, because she was his ally, the light didn't blind him. But the light blinded the two assassins who reappeared to the left and right of them. The Red Prince swung his sword at the one on the right, cutting his throat clean. When he looked to the left, the elf gracefully slew the other assassin.

With both attackers dealt with, the Red Prince dashed to the wagon and threw the door open. But when he looked inside, neither the assassin leader nor his love was inside. All there was were the discarded pieces of his armor and shield along with her dress.

The Red Prince's heart sank. Not just an hour ago, he had arrived here to finally meet the woman of his dreams. He remembered every second he shared with her. The moment he lay eyes on her. Her whispering in his ear to shape life in her. Opening the wagon door to let her inside. Every second she undressed him and him undressing her. Every kiss down the length of her body. And every moment he made love to her. Remembering it felt like a dagger that struck him in his heart.

Something fell from the floor out of the wagon. He dropped his sword and instinctually caught it. It was the satin handkerchief she had given him. He brought it up to his snout and sniffed it deeply.

_A little something to remember me by._

He did remember her. But instead of instilling confidence to succeed, her scent only hurt him with the dread of her in hostile hands. He felt tears start to swell in his ember eyes.

"She's gone," he said. "They've taken her."

He turned to face his compatriots.

"We need t-"

Without warning, the Red Prince felt a fist careen with his snout, forcing him back. He felt the back of his head bang against the side of his wagon. His vision blurred as he fell onto the ground on his back. He winced in disorientation. He felt blood tricking from his nostril. He leaned his body up, trying to get his bearings. But he felt something come down onto his throat, forcing him to the ground. He choked and brought his hands up to feel the scales of a lizard's foot pinning him down. He opened his eyes to see a blood covered gauntlet pointing a wand straight at his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING FUCKING THE PRINCESS OF MY HOUSE!?"

His lizard companion's eyes blazed in anger. From behind her, the human wayfarer and elven assassin looked down at him. For the first time, the Red Prince was afraid. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting from them, especially from her. He figured that he should explain to them. He opened his mouth and did his best to speak through his constricted throat.

"D-do you know why you and I _-ugh-_ can breathe fire?"

The expression on her face didn't change and she responded with silence.

"It's be- because we were _-groan-_ dragons once."

Her eyes widened and the pressure on his throat lessened.

"What?"

She lifted her foot from his throat and placed it on his chest. The Red Prince gasped a few clear breaths, relieved he wasn't going to be killed. He recalled the visions Brahmos showed him.

"Eons ago, we were great red dragons. Somehow, we withered. We shrank, our wings shriveled. Nevermore to be the majestic creatures we once were."

Her brows shot up. Then her face tightened.

"And where does Sadha factor into all this?!" she asked sharply.

He turned his head to the wagon, the place where both he and the Red Princess had conceived their child within.

"There's a prophecy. Two lizards would be born red of scale. Sadha was the one I have dreamed of since birth. We were destined to meet and become the mother and father of dragons."

When he looked up at her again, she was almost petrified. No doubt stunned by the revelation.

"Wait a minute," the human spoke to her. "You said that woman was the princess of your house? The House of Law?"

She nodded not looking at him.

"You knew her?"

"Only by name," she said to him. "I've never seen her in person."

Her gaze narrowed on the Red Prince.

"Was she the one you were trying to show me? You wanted me to know of this prophecy to bring back dragons?"

"Yes. I wanted to show you the future of our people. When I would retake my throne, with Sadha as my empress, our houses would become united to become the House of Dragons."

A silence followed. She looked blankly away from him; her mind somewhere else. Possibly contemplating the revelation put on her. She lifted her foot off his chest and wandered several paces away. Now he was free, he got to his feet.

She stopped her pacing with the human and elf flanking her. The Red Prince couldn't tell what she was thinking, but he couldn't focus on it because his mind was only on Sadha. He so desperately wanted to find her. But he knew he couldn't do it alone. If he was to save his beloved, he needed the help of his companions.

"Please. You have to help me find h-."

"AAAAARGH!"

A fireball came straight for the Red Prince's head. He ducked just in time to have it slam against the side of the wagon. But immediately, another was coming at him. He dove to the left, the fireball hitting where he was a second ago. He frightfully looked to see his lizard companion walking toward him with a seething face of anger. She swung her wand throwing fireball after fireball at him. He cowardly crawled backwards as fireball after fireball landed around him. He tried to get to his feet, but she was already on top of him. She put her foot onto his chest and pinned him to the ground. Her wand was pointed at his head again.

"WHY!?" she shouted. "WHY SHOULD WE HELP YOU?! The last time you spoke to me, you told me Ifan and Sebille were trying to manipulate me. You drew the lines in the sand. Now you want their help?!"

Her eyes snapped to the human and elf observing the scene.

"What do you think? Do you want to help this red bastard find the woman who's going to birth an army of dragons?"

The human put his hands on his hips, sighing deeply.

"I try my best to not get involved in politics, especially with other species. But if you want me to be honest, the thought of a brood of dragons being born to a leader who believes slavery is an artform… I won't lie in saying I don't feel a little unsettled by that."

Her gaze then moved to the elf. She closed her eyes and gently touched the slave scar on her cheek.

"There was a reason I had a hatred of lizards after I escaped the master."

She opened her eyes and looked over at the lizard pinning him.

"These last few days; I was shown perhaps there was more to them than I thought."

The elf looked over at the Red Prince. Her eyes were sharp as daggers at first but then dissipated to an expression that seemed to be disappointed.

"But now, I'm sad to be reminded of their capacity for cruelty."

The lizard looked back at him and pressed her foot harder on his chest.

"Looks like they don't want the honor of serving the exalted House of War! Or rather, the House of Dragons. Better get used to that now that Sadha has destroyed my home by offering herself to you!"

Hearing her say his lover's name struck fear into him.

"P-plea-"

"NO!"

Her foot came down onto his throat again, causing him to choke and gag.

"I will not take this anymore! You've been a thorn in my side for too long! You had the nerve to touch me on the ship and declare me your slave! You had the audacity to revel in the thoughts of owning slaves when you heard the story of a person who suffered from it."

She now shouted.

"ON TOP OF ALL OF THAT, YOU JUST HANDED A DRAGON EGG RIGHT INTO THE HANDS OF THE GOD KING, YOU IDIOT!"

Her last words echoed in his ears. When all the fear for himself and Sadha were put aside, he realized something terrifying. Sadha was Sworn to the God King. How did that happen? She couldn't have possibly done it of her own accord. She had to have been forced to do it. Moreover, the God King would have possession of his unborn child that was growing inside her now. It horrified him.

"This morning you told me that I had no desire or reason to be the next Divine. Well now I do!"

She held up the amulet she wore on her neck. The amulet that was given to her by the Dragon Knight Slane on the island of Fort Joy as a gift for freeing him.

"It's to protect people from those who wish to harm them! I will not let a selfish, unsympathetic tyrant have an army of dragons to take children away from their families to be made into slaves! When I become the next Divine, I will personally tear down the walls of the Forbidden City and free every slave trapped within it!"

Her foot push harder on his throat. He could hardly breath and he felt his head was going to pop at any moment. Through his clouded vision, he saw her lean closer to him with a threatening gaze.

"I hope you'll still be alive to see it. Maybe then you'll finally know what it feels like to have a part of yourself be stolen from you."

She lifted her foot from his throat and walked away. He gasped and coughed, his vision and mind in a blur. When his vision cleared, he lay on his back looking at the sky. Not an hour ago, he had imagined his children soaring across the velvet blue, showing the world the glory of a people reborn. But now, he couldn't see anything. There was nothing. He had an Empire. He lost it. He had control over his servants. He lost control. He had found love. He lost her. What was left? Nothing. He had nothing. He _was_ nothing.

It truly felt like a part of himself was taken away.

"Let's go."

They were leaving him behind. Without them, he'd never find her again. But they hated him.

_I offer you my sincerest congratulations: as of now, you are my slave!_

_Lesser beings are incapable of handling the effects of drudanae._

_There are some that struggle with accepting the honor that is serving the exalted House of War. Hence the scars._

_Works of art, really. A string around a slave's very soul. Obedience made absolute._

_Actually, it's quite a benefit because it makes the slave forget their former lives to be more obedient to their masters._

_THE PEOPLE OF THE HOUSE OF WAR ARE NOTHING MORE THAN WARMONGERING MONSTERS WHO ARE JUST AS EVIL AS THE DIVINE ORDER!_

"I'M SORRY MAHALIA!"

The Red Prince was hunched over on all fours. His ember eyes were squeezed shut, tears seeping out. He sobbed uncontrollably.

"You're what?"

He lifted his head to see Mahalia looking down at him along with Sebille and Ifan. He did his best to subdue his sobs, though it was difficult to do so. He spoke to Mahalia.

"I'm sorry I grabbed you on the ship and declared you my slave. I was desperate and needed something familiar to help myself cope with the reality that I was no longer in the comfort of the Empire."

He paused to let a few sobs out before he could continue.

"Ever since my exile, my dreams of Sadha were what guided me in this world. It kept me going through the hardships I've had to endure. She was the one thing that made me feel something for once in my life. Being here and meeting her in the flesh, I felt… love."

The memory cut him like a knife. His body contorted and he felt he was going hurl for a moment.

"But now that I have met her, made love to her and had her taken away from me, I now understand the pain."

He looked to Sebille, more specifically the scar on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Sebille. My desire to find Sadha had blinded me to the reality of your pain. Now that Sadha is gone, I know what it feels like to have a part of yourself be taken away."

He hung his head down.

"I know I deserve every reprimand you've given me so far. Instead of opening myself to learn about you three, I chose to keep everything to myself and see you three as a means to my end. Now I know that way of thinking won't help me get back what is most important to me. I know you don't trust me. That is why you have my word, when the time comes, I will not interfere in who will become the next Divine. You can have it. All I ask is that you help me find Sadha."

He planted his forehead into the ground. The tears flowed faster, and the sobs surged harder. He remembered his own slaves on all fours when he was at the crux of his power. He remembered how they cried and begged for forgiveness only for him to dismiss them and have the mistresses deal with them. Now he was the one begging for forgiveness. He felt vulnerable. He felt weak. He felt…alone.

"Get up!"

The Red Prince lifted his head up. Through the tears in his eyes, he saw Mahalia's stone angry face staring at him.

"Get up and get dressed! Do it quickly or you'll be left behind!"

A dash of hope flickering into the Red Prince. But all the previous emotions still clung to his heart and weighed him down. He still felt broken. Mahalia turned around and made her way out of the camp with Ifan and Sebille giving the Prince a final look before following her. The Red Prince used whatever energy he had left to get to his feet and walk to the wagon. He gathered his clothes and armor and worked as fast as he could to put them back on. After ten minutes, he had his armor back on and sheathed his sword. Before he left, he picked up the handkerchief. He brought it to his nostrils and inhaled deeply. He missed her. But he would find her and save her. But for everything else, he had no clue what was going to happen. He put the handkerchief in his pocket and began his frantic journey to catch up to Mahalia and the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I write lemons/smut/fluff, I try not to be too vulgar because I feel it detracts from the emotions my story tries to convey. Do you think I succeeded here?
> 
> I was originally only going to have it be the Red Prince's moment with Sadha, but I decided it was necessary to include the second part to convey the impact he would feel when he would lose the love of his life and be abandoned by the people he didn't respect at all during his journey.
> 
> Curious about where this will go in the future? Feel free to read my ongoing series "My story" to find out. Other than that, thank you for reading my story and a review goes a long way. See you next time.


End file.
